Jazel
by SnitchCat
Summary: Jazel is an animagus, except the other way around. Join her as she turns from owl to human, goes to live with muggles, enrolls for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and meets Harry Potter and his friends.


Hello. I am Jazel. I do not belong. I hatched from an egg, was fed worms out of my mothers beak, and learned to fly. I am an Animagus... Except the other way around. You see, I am starting with these details because I want you to know. I trust you. And I want the truth to be told before I tell you the rest of what I have to say, if you will listen. As I was saying, I am not an Animagus, except many people confuse me with one. I am actually an Sugamina. S - a - gah - mi - na. It is very important that you get this. You will see why...

I could start in any state of my troubled past, but I prefer to start with how I turned into a human for the first time. I was out, hunting, when I was only 5 in owl years. Very young to be hunting. I was looking for dinner, as my mother had broken her wing and father was out trying to chew out the person who had done it. So me and Kevin, my brother, got stuck with food duty. And then, I found the human...

He was walking around the forest with a big metal thing I later found out was a gun. I was flying, and saw a gerbil. I swooped in, extending my claws, and out of the corner of my eye, I saw the huge figure raising the big metal thing. I trying to swerve behind a tree, but too late. BANG! My wing exploded with pain. A lot of pain. My wing was broken, with a hole in it, just like mum. I knew immediately what had hurt her. This person had. I plummeted towards the ground and luckily landed on a fern. As I slid down, I knew I had no hope. Heavy footfalls were already coming my way, and my screeches of pain didn't help. They just gave away my position. Instead, I shut my beak and closed my eyes, and wished I could be anyone - _anything_ else at the moment. I even ignored the tingly feeling that had started to spread across my wet, shaking body. Wet, due to the fact that it had started to rain.

I even ignored the feeling of getting larger, of getting drying and having something strange stick to me. I had been sure that it was death at the time. Suddenly, the footfalls stopped. He sounded really close.  
" What are you doing here, in the middle of the night? And did you see where that owl landed, by any chance? I think it was somewhere around here. "  
said a strange, gruff voice I'd heard before somewhere. I'd heard it at the scene where my mum had been hurt.  
I opened my beak, but instead of a screech or hoot, out came a strange sound. A sound humans make when they're in pain. A moan.  
" Look, girl, come on and I'll take you home. Can you speak? "  
said the gruff male ( I assumed it was a male ) voice.  
Well, for some reason, I could understand what he was saying. But I couldn't speak his language. The words wouldn't form. _That is stupid, being able to understand but not speak. And I wish I could at least hoot, but I seem to have lost the ability to do THAT, too._  
I made my head move from side to side, because it seemed the right thing to do. Then I realized he has been calling me a ' girl, ' whatever that was. Then he had asked me about an owl. But I am an owl. I thought. Why doesn't he finish me off? He shot me. Wait, but am I still an owl?! I opened my eyes and looked down in a panic, making a strange sound. I knew immediately it was called a gasp.

I wasn't myself anymore. I was a human! My body had been stretched and become bigger. My wings weren't wings any more, they had also become longer. It was scary when I noticed that they split into five little wiggling worms on the ends. ( Fingers ) Also, a cloth went all around my upper body, around my arms, around my neck, covering me from getting wet. I also had a weird, plastic feeling thing on top of the cloth, and it kept the rain out better than the cloth. It was black. As I was inspecting the same material on my legs, ( which weren't scaly any more, and didn't have claws ) a silvery feather dangled in from of my face. But when i looked closely, it wasn't a feather, it was hair!

My discovery of being a human almost made me pass out. What had made me like this? Was it the human? I glared at him. To my immense surprise, he looked uncomfortable.

" So, uh... Did you see where the owl landed? "

I glared at him some more, and lifted up my right what-used-to-be-a-wing. It had a lot of blood, and was bent at a funny angle that was maybe normal for humans. Apparently not, as the person paled considerably and muttered:

" Sorry. I thought you were an owl. I broke your arm, sorry... "

So that's what the weird this was. An arm. I raised it and it started hurting. I couldn't get up, as I wasn't used to my new legs. They were too long. The human stared at me for a few more seconds and seemed to come to his senses.

" Grab my hand, "

he said. I stretched out my un-broken arm and he pulled me up. I swayed on the spot, not trusting myself to walk.

" Well, come on. Walk. Or can't you do _that,_ too? "

I shake my head.

He looked at me disappointedly. The last thing he wanted was to drag/carry a sopping wet girl, through the jungle, at night, to wherever he lived. But he didn't have a choice. So he grabbed me around the place where my legs met my newly elongated body and hauled me up over his shoulder. ( although then I didn't know it was a shoulder ) Then he tromped off towards his house.

Once we got to his house, I realized it was a wooden cottage. He was nothing but a poor hunter looking for his food. Still. He had no right shooting my mum like that. He settled me down on the couch for the night, and I slept in a dreamless sleep.

Well, in the morning I transformed back into an owl and flew away. But that's not the point. I learned to control myself and could turn into the silver-haired girl, by only having to want it to happen, and back again, without any troubles. It got me out of sticky situations, like when poaches would shoot me I'd turn into a human before they got to me. Also, once, I was caught on a train without a ticket, so I hid in the baggage area and transformed. Then I sat on a bright-pink backpack the rest of the way. Nobody asked why a bright white owl with beautiful blue eyes was here. In fact, the passengers treated me as a pet. They gave me bird treats.

_**This is my first story, hope you like it. If you want more, I would like at least one review. Thx ;P**_


End file.
